Carta a Santa
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Mr.Garrison junto al Sr. Sombrero le pusieron como tarea a los chicos escribir cartas a Santa. Aqui esta lo que pidieron
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! como especial de navidad quise escribir este fic de 10 capis que espero les guste, sacando cálculos terminare de publicar el domingo 25 y empezare con la de año nuevo. Sin más que decir excepto South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Diviértanse =D**

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Stanley Randall Marsh

Umm Hola Santa:

Este año (como en toditos los anteriores) he sido un niño bueno… eeh bien, eso creo… no he vuelto a llamar perra a mi hermana (bueno no mas de 4 veces al día) estoy reduciendo gradualmente mi nivel de groserías y de mentiras (y si no me lo crees vete al carajo) me he aplicado muchísimo en mis estudios, y como no hacerlo si tengo al tutor mas sexy de toda la escuela… mierda ya me empalme… Como sea a parte de eso no he vuelto a quemar maestras de kínder… bueno omitiendo esas 2 ultimas veces (pero sabes que no fue a propósito), robado botes e inundado ciudades, ni tampoco le he mentido mas a las federaciones espaciales con mis carritos "" y te alegrara saber que ya no me dejo influenciar tanto por las locuras de mis amigos.

Bien, desde hace tres semanas que fue empapelamos la casa de la maestra… y esa vez el jueves pasado en la que intentamos quitarle el empleo al hada de los dientes (la puta se lo merecía solo vuela de un lado al otro dejando míseras moneditas) oh y casi olvido mencionar el día de ayer jajaja que lastima que no estuviste allí Santa, fue muy gracioso, tomamos al burro de el granjero le pusimos vaselina en el culo y le metimos un jajaja le metimos un petardo y cuando exploto todos… Santa no me mires así ¡LA CARNE ES DÉBIL!

En fin Santa como ya debes saber soy el mariscal de campo de mi equipo y quiero, exijo y merezco regalos, así que esta es mi lista:

1) Quiero que la cara de Craig Tucker sufra un terrible accidente con acido, porque como sabrás nos parecemos jodidamente demasiado y eso me cabrea

2) Quiero que mi abuelo deje de pedirme que lo mate… y más aun que deje de llamarme Billy JODER ES TAN DIFICIL PRONUNCIAR STAN (si tuviera que elegir entre lo primero y lo segundo ESCOGERIA LO SEGUNDO)

3) Quiero una video cámara para grabar a hurtadillas a mi pelirrojo mientras se unta por su paliducho cuerpo esa crema de patilla que me vuelve loco literalmente (QUIERO PROBARLE AL COJONUDO ESE QUE SI ES EL QUIEN ME PRODUCE ESA ALERGIA TAN JODIDA)

4) Que nadie descubra que soy un yaoistero obsesivo compulsivo

5) Y por sobre todas las cosas QUIERO QUE ME DES UN NUEVO ESTOMAGO carajo ya estoy cansado de vomitar toda la mierda que como, pero en caso de que se te hayan acabado seguramente tendrás una caja sin abrir de hermanas mayores… la mía vino defectuosa de fabrica y en lugar de amarme lo que hace es patearme

Posdata: Si te ríes de mi porque una niña me somete, cuando escuche a tus estúpidos renos aterrizar sobre el techo iré corriendo a la chimenea y la encenderé

Posdata2: Si te sorprendes por la posdata uno es porque eres un idiota con alzhéimer que no recuerdo que soy un niño con problemas emocionales

Con cariños Stan =D

Posdata3: Deje comida para los pobres renos junto al árbol, apuesto a que nadie se acuerda de ellos

Posdata4: Ya se, dejo muchas posdatas

Posdata5: Debería dejar de hacerlo de una vez y despedirme Adiós Santa espero verte pronto

Posdata6: No literalmente claro se supone que no debamos verte

Posdata7: me acabo de dar cuenta que me despedí 2 veces… y peor aun QUE NO DEJO DE ESCRIBIR

Posdata8: DEBE SER EL LAPIZ QUE ESTA EMBRUJADO, NO TENGO MAS OPCION QUE ROMPERLO

Posdata9: También quiero de regalo un lápiz nuevo

Posdata9.2: Si te preguntas como estoy escribiendo, es porque mi amado pelirrojo me presto su lápiz

Posdata9.3: Me acabo de dar cuenta que no pedí nada para el… también quiero de regalo una idea para comprarle un regalo a Kyle¨

***o***

**¿Que tal? Exprimí mucho mi mente para recordar todos esos fragmentos de capítulos xD creo que la idiota con alzhéimer es otra jajaja. Bien dependiendo de sus comentarios tendré suficiente valor para subir la segunda carta que es escrita por (aunque les parezca un tanto íronico) Kyle 83**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, primero que nada voy agradecerles a todas por sus reviews, segundo voy a recomendar una canción espectacular que me lleva flotando en una nube todo el día es de ****Alicia Keys**** y se llama No One y tercero y ultimo (pero no menos importante) debo aclarar que South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.  
>Diviértanse =D<strong>

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Kyle Broflovski

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que es estúpido y desconsiderado que yo UN JUDIO tenga que escribir una carta a un personaje característico de las navidades y poco relacionado con la Jánuca solo para que el marica del señor Garrison no me castigue.

Por eso espero que no te caiga como una patada en el culo cuando te diga que no creo en ti.

Se supone, siguiendo las indicaciones que escribió el maestro en la pizarra, que te diga si he sido un buen niño o no.

Pero sinceramente no veo porque responder eso, a según lo que dicen sobre ti lo sabes todo. En ese caso veo absurdo el malgasto de tinta respondiendo a esa pregunto.

Aunque ya que eso exige el protocolo me veo obligado a contestar

Si, he sido un buen chico, ya no pateo a mi hermano (no desde que dejo de tener forma de balón), saco excelentes calificación, sobre todo en matemáticas, es mas, soy tan bueno que le doy tutoría privada a mi súper mejor amigo (Bien, bien, admito que lo que menos hacemos en mi cuarto es estudiar pero… coño la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?) ayude a salvar a Imaginaciónlandia… si ya se que la mayor parte la hizo Butters… resucitándote y todo eso para que lucharan contra las fuerzas del mal PERO SI NO FUERA POR MI HABRIAN LANZADO ESA JODIDA BOMBA Y TODOS ESTARIAN MUERTOS Y CARBONIZADOS, además yo junto con la resistance rescate a Terrance y Philip de ser brutalmente asesinados… acepto que… causamos una guerra pero…

CARAJO OLVIDALO, tu ya debes saber todo eso… pasare a los regalos para irme de una chingada vez a la sinagoga

1) Quiero la JuegosferaGama, pero solo para restregársela en la cara al culo gordo de Cartman

2) Quiero la famosa crema baba de caracol para usarla en mi hemorroide que no deja de salirse de mí cada vez que voy al baño

3) Quiero que la puta de Wendy le confiese a Stan que esta embarazada… aunque sinceramente no creo que a el le agrade mucho saber que el bebé no es de el… ahora que lo pienso la cuestión es simple, si sale negro es de Token y si sale culón… jaja pobre criatura

4) Adoraría que a mi madre la lengua se le volviera una banana y no se atreviese a hablar por temor a tragarse tan asquerosa fruta (RISA MALEVOLA Y MANÍACA)

5) Quiero… no DESEO mas que nada en este mundo un champú que sea capaz de controlar mi incontrolable afro rojo y a los mendigos duendes que viven en el que dejen de hacer zapatos por la noche (mierda ya me estoy pareciendo a Tweek) ¡SIEMPRE TERMINAN DESPERTANDO A TODO EL JODIDO VECINDARIO! Además de que sus modelos ni si quiera son modernos… pss zapatos de madera

6) Quiero un pote extra grande de crema de patilla para untármela en todo mi paliducho cuerpo (se que a Stanley le encanta ese olor *3*)

7) Y ya que me queda un obsequio más, quiero dejar de parecerme a Tweek y que los chingados duendes desaparezcan

Posdata: la baba de caracol me la puedes dejar dentro de mi cajón de calzoncillos, sería demasiado vergonzoso que descubrieran tal cosa junto a la januquía

***o***

**La januquía es el candelabro de 9 velas que los judíos usan en la jánuca, en lugar de un arbolito como hacemos nosotros =D  
>Debo admitir que el de Stan me causo mucha mas risa, pero jijiji el de Craig me mato xD (sin intención de presumir) bueno… tal vez un poco xD<br>Pero si quieren llegar a leer esa carta están en la obligación de dejarme un comentario (sin intención de chantajear) bueno… tal vez un poco xD**

**Nos leemos mañana con la carta Tweek**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jajaja Hola de nuevo a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cada vez nos acercamos más a la carta de Craig, la cual será publicada hoy en la noche porque mis cálculos me fallaron. . . si quiero terminar para el domingo debo subir 2 cap por día jeje n_nU . . . okey dejando mi estupidez de lado, aclaro que South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey y Matt  
>Diviertanse =D<strong>

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Tweek Tweak

¡QUIERO CALZONCILLOS A PRUEBA DE NOMOS!

Oh no, que hice me salte los pasos mas importantes, ahora no me traerás regalos y mis calzones seguirán siendo robados y

*tomando café*

Okey, Okey comenzare de nuevo

…

¡QUIERO CALZONCILLOS A PRUEBA DE NOMOS!

Porque he sido un chico bueno

Ya no mato maestras de tetas flácidas con hombres de mar, ni he vuelto a darle vidas a los muñecos de nieve O.O ¡LO JURO! Y puede que Eric tenga razón cuando dice que yo hago que los pobres colombianitos trabajen de mas haciendo ese café tan delicioso AUNQUE NO ES MI INTENCIÓN ¡SOY ASÍ! pero no he golpeado a nadie excepto de esa vez en que Craig y yo nos agarramos a golpes PERO NO FUE SU CULPA NI MI CULPA, fueron Stan y Kyle los que me llevaron a eso y Cartman que obligo a Craig NOSOTROS NO LO HICIMOS o al menos no queríamos hacerlo… pero no creas que fue todo culpa de ellos no, fue culpa del maestro que daba esa clase tan aburrida PERO TAMPOCO FUE CULPA DE EL fue culpa de su esposa que se mato en ese avión PERO NO FUE APROPOSITO ELLA QUERIA VIVIR

GAH ESTO ES DEMASIADO PRESIÓN

Yo… yo SOLO QUIERO QUE NO TE ENOJES CON NADIE Y LES TRAIGAS REGALOS A TODOS Y, Y… GAH

**-Pasa a los regalos Tweek (voz del señor Garrison)**

Si, regalos, regalos, regalos…

**-¡PRESION!**

-**Ve y cómprate un expreso Tweek**

**-S-si eso hare **

*Un expreso bien cargado después*

Ya regrese Santa, lamento hacerte esperar y lamento hacer trabajar de más a los colombianitos  
>T-T prometo reducir mis tazas de café al día. En que estaba antes de irme. . . Oh si regalos<p>

1) Me gustaría un nuevo guardarropa, lleno de camisas no pensantes (cuyos botones no puedan hacer complots de dejarme mal arreglado) cuyos pantalones sean anti derrames (de café Santa, de café) y ropa interior anti nomos

2) Quiero una sistema de alarma a prueba de nomos que sea eficaz y dure toda la noche encendido, he escuchado pasitos (lo cual comprueba que a esa hora es que aparecen)

3) Quiero orejeras para poder ahogar ese ruido de pasitos

4) Quiero café especial de la señora Claus, debe ser muy rico y efectivo si puede dejarte despierto toda una noche *0*

5) Quiero que dejen de presionarme tanto ACABARAN CON MIS NERVIOS ¡es demasiada presión!

6) Quiero un perro de peluche con un sombrerito para llamarlo CT

7) Quiero un disfraz de conejillo de indias para ponérmelo cuando tenga ganas de jugar con CT (y esta vez no me refiero al peluche)

8) Quiero que Stan y Kyle se declaren para no sentir la presión de ser la única pareja gay en la escuela ¡GAH!

9) Deseo, más que el café de la señora Claus, que Craig se me declare, para que el deseo #8 tenga sentido, además es mucha presión estar juntos a escondidas… y si nuestro noviazgo se vuelve público podre usar el regalo #7 donde quiera *3*

Creo que es todo Santa. . . No te dejare galletas y leche porque eso podría atraer insectos, y los insectos a las ratas y las ratas (y la leche) a los gatos y después tendría yo que limpiarlo todo y si lo hago mal seguro me castigaran y OH NO, ESTA SUCEDIENDO DE NUEVO, espero y no tardes demasiado con el regalo #4 Santa.

Te hará sentir mejor y menos presionado saber que, a pesar de no dejarte comida, evitare con todas mis fuerzas llamar a la policía cuando sienta las pisadas en el techo pensando que eres un ladrón, o prender la chimenea cuando te escuche bajar imaginando que eres un mapache, ni tampoco molerte a golpes con un bate de beisbol creyendo que eres el rey nomo vestido de rojo para camuflarte con las paredes de la sala O-O

Se va a cambiar el color de su sala: Tweek

***o***

**Cielos me duele el cerebro X-x pero creo que valió la pena  
>¿Pero díganme que les pareció?<strong>

**Aun dudo de si subir la otra carta en la noche, o simplemente borrar algunas de personajes secundarios, como bebe ike damien U.U**

**¡HELP ME COON AND FRIENDS! . . . también acepto ayuda de las lectoras ToT ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESION PARA MI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Aquí la tan ansiada carta de Craig, me reí mucho escribiéndola, espero y ustedes igual se rían mucho, también me reí mucho ayer con el episodio de los animalitos del bosque, y hoy con el del señor mojón XD pueden pasar 500 veces el mismo capitulo y siempre me hará reír, y eso es porque South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone  
>Diviértanse =D<strong>

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Craig Tucker

Hola, obeso vestido de rojo de ridícula barba

Estoy escribiendo esta estupidez solo porque no quise escribirlo en el salón de clases con el marica de Garrison y me llevaron con el consejero McKey, a quien le pareció divertido ponerme como castigo escribir esta mierda y decirte que "he sido un niño muy malo OKEY"

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le eche a perder la clase a Garrison y a su estúpido títere, de las veces que he humillado a todo el mundo en este jodido pueblo dándoles el dedo, de las muchas palizas que le he dado a la gran mayoría de alumnos en la escuela, de todas las veces que me han mandado a esta jodida oficina (para muestra un botón) y de las veces que he jodido a Tweek (jodido en todo el sentido de la palabra).

Gane una apuesta que hice con Token y Clyde (a punta de trampas) y les ordene que se echaran un salvaje polvo (guac, error, gran error, aun estoy en terapia psicológica ya que quede medio traumatizado después de ver ese acto tan grotesco...), desafíe a Tweekers y lo induje a ser un niño muy, pero muy, pero muuyyy malo (risa perversa) sin que se dieran cuenta cambie el examen de algebra de Dog Poo con el de Broflovski y adore verlo gritar como loco cuando "réprobo" el examen (lo malo fue ver la felicidad de Dog Poo al aprobar por primera vez Matemáticas), patee sin querer (carita de total inocencia) a la gata de Rudy (es que pensé que era la gata apestosa y cachonda de Cartman...)

Llené de mayonesa las bebidas hidratantes de las porristas y conseguí que sus caras se llenaran de granos, Libere a los ratones del laboratorio de ciencias para que corrieran libres y disfrutaran de la vida, para momentos después soltar a la víbora del departamento de biología. Todas las noches voy a casa de Tweek y me robo sus calzoncillos (adoro su cara de psicótico) y de paso voy a la casa de Broflovski y dejo zapatos de madera por ahí.

También trabaje en la organización de bebes cracs y me aproveche de criaturas no pensantes para conseguir dinero.

Pero antes de que digas "salvo al mundo de conejillos de indias, no debe ser tan malo" te recuerdo pelotudo que yo no quise involucrarme todo fue culpa de los cojonudos del grupo de Stan.

He hecho mas cosas malas pero al carajo, ya me arreglare con ellos cuando salga de aquí, ahora vamos a lo que realmente importa...

Esta es mi lista de regalos:

1) Quiero que el señor Garrison se tropiece por la escalera y se rompa el cuello

2) Quiero que el señor McKey se tropiece con el cadáver del señor Garrison y se rompa el cuello

3) Quiero que un camión de gasolina se tropiece con los 2 cadáveres, se rompa el cuello y se derrame su contenido sobre el boludo de Stanley, para yo poder prenderle fuego, con el fin de que deje de parecerse tanto a mi

4) Quiero, NO, necesito, y por lo tanto debes traerme, unos zapatos anti ruiditos (estoy empezando a creer que Tweek escucha mis pacitos por la noche

5) Que nadie descubra que me gusta el yaoi (Edwuar/Jacob) OxO

6) Quiero que Tweek deje de tomar tanto café. A la larga le hará daño ù.ú

7) Y ya que hablamos de Tweek, lo quiero esta noche en mi cama, para $%&/#% hasta el cansancio y después pedirle que tengamos una relación formal. Esto de estar viéndonos a escondidas me esta aburriendo

Sin más que pedir terminare esta ridiculez informándote que en lugar de galletas y leche bajo el árbol, yo te dejare 2 cadáveres en la escalera, un camión y un quemado

Posdata: También quiero un disfraz con forma de taza de café, preferiblemente con espuma en la parte de arriba porque a Tweek y a mi nos gustan los capuchinos. No pienso decirte para que lo quiero porque eso no es asunto tuyo **.|.**

***o***

**Jajaja ¿Qué tal? No me quedo chingón  
>Zapatitos de madera xD<strong>

**Mañana la de Cartman y veré si la de Damien (creo que si voy a subir las 10)**

**Tengo una idea para una historia de año nuevo pero es tan jodidamente retorcida que me aterra siquiera escribirla o.O **

**A por cierto, una lectora me hizo saber que me comí (mas de una vez) la G de gnomo O.O me disculpo por eso… tenía hambre (?)**

**REVIEWS *3***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectoras, hoy también llego muerta de la risa, me puse a leer los rr de Kyle enséñame a besar Y CASI ME HAGO PIPI DE LO MUCHO QUE ME REÍ jajaja una se vuelve como loca cuando hay una escena encantadora *w* uno de los comentarios que mas me gusto fue el de c.g.g.t que en el capi del beso se tomo las mejillas y salto por la ventana jajajaja, igual que Taichi Sora moviendo sus gelatinosos brazos para mandarme inspiración, y ni hablar de Tweekers Tucker.  
>Dios que cosas x3 <strong>

**Pero ShinigamiJazzDark 89**** no se queda atrás EEEE PILLADITA xD**

**Bueno me dejo de pendejadas y me largo para que lean. **

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone  
>Disfruten =D<strong>

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Eric Theodore Cartman (alias: pastelillo)

Querido Santa, no te sorprenderá saber que he sido un niño muy, muy, muy bueno

Hice muchas buenas obras:

*Mate a Justin Bieber conunpocodeayudadelKuthulu  
>*Confesé (al igual que el resto en el pueblo) que YO FUI quien rompió la represa que inundo la ciudad cuyos habitantes son retrasados (¿quién construye casa bajo una represa?)<br>* Casi logro erradicar a los judíos (los cuales odian a tu amigo Jesús ¿sabias?)  
>*Les di canastas de frutas a muchas personas (y no les cobre nada)<br>*Ayude a un juego en línea a deshacerse de un jodido nerd que mataba a todo los usuarios  
>*Y lo mas importante SALVE A EL MUNDO DE LOS HORRIBLES DULCES DE LIMON QUE INTENTO VENDER EL MARICA DE BRADLEY CON SU MARICA DISFRAZ CUANDO ERAMOS COON Y AMIGOS<p>

En fin, como podrás darte cuenta me he portado muy bien, y por eso quiero que me traigas todo lo que te pida

1) Quiero que la situación económica de los McCormick mejore, porque ya me harte de tener que prestarle dinero a Kenny para que salga con el marica de su novio

2) Quiero la nueva, ultra, súper moderna JuegosferaGama 2, que es mas chévere que la JuegosferaGama que seguramente te estará pidiendo el judío.

3) Quiero que los maricas se declaren de una vez para quitar a Stan del medio y poder tener a Wendy solo para mí

4) Y hablando de esa zorra, quiero que Wendy y Patty dejen de perseguirme (son irritantes, estoy a punto de ponerlas a ver 32 horas de porno lésbico a ver si se enamoran la una de la otra y me dejan a mí en paz)

5) Quiero una rana hembra para hacerla la novia del sapo Clyde

6) Quiero que alteres molecularmente a una jirafa y la vuelvas carnívora

7) Quiero que Clyde reciba como regalo de navidad esa jirafa y que se lo coma para que deje de preguntarme porque mi rana se llama como el

8) Quiero que mi MAA deje de buscarse novios y me ponga más atención a mí y a mis 6 comidas diarias

9) Quiero un nuevo poster de Justin Timberlake para jugar a Britney Spears

10) Quiero una nueva peluca de Britney Spears para jugar con mi poster

11) Quiero que me vuelvan a aceptar en Coon y amigos

12) Quiero que todos lo de Coon y amigos se mueran (claro después de que me acepten)

13) Quiero un muñeco que se mueva de GRUMPY (si el enano de Blanca Nieves) para reírme de el cuando este aburrido

14) Quiero 5 litros de semen, 5 litros de agua, 5 litros de hombres de mar y una pecera lo suficientemente grande para que me adoren como a un Dios (a mi y solo a mi)

15) Quiero una prueba de ADN para saber si soy hijo suyo, Token dice que con mi culo gordo y mi chaqueta roja soy muy parecido a usted. Una vez me dijeron que era hijo de mi mamá y luego que era hijo de un pelirrojo, es mejor asegurarnos de su fidelidad hacia la señora Clous.

Le había comprado una deliciosa galleta cubierta con chocolate blanco y se la pensaba dejar junto con un vaso de leche cerca de la chimenea, pero la galleta se veía tan deliciosa que me la comí y la leche se la bebió la gata.

Por cierto: si el fulano examen sale positivo tendrá que darme el doble de regalos

Umm ahora que lo pienso, quiero que le traiga a mi MAA una nueva almohada, que la ayude con su dolor de cuello.

Firma: C.T.E ¿Claus?

***o***

**Hola de nuevo, me entro nostalgia y quise agradecerles a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews, en este, o me dejaron en otros fics. Se que aun faltan como 5 cartas mas pero si no fuera por ustedes (lectores) en donde me incluyo también porque amo leer y reír con lo que se publica, esto no tendría sentido.**

**En fin, nos leemos en la noche (después de SP) con la carta de Damien**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se que dije que publicaría la carta de Damien… pero me quede absolutamente en 0 cuando llegue a la mitad. Solo escribí 2 regalos ù_ú es difícil pensar como una mente malvada MUAJAJA … Nah a quien engaño no tenía ánimos. En fin South Park es de Matt y Trey  
>¿Diviértanse? O mejor traten de no deprimirse.<strong>

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Ike Broflovski

Debo confesar que a pesar de ser adoptado por una familia judía y ser criado con dichas tradiciones, me gusta, pero también me aburre en cierto modo toda esta ansiedad navideña, fui obligado por mi dulce profesor de Kinder a escribirle a usted esta carta. Él piensa que todo es parte del espíritu navideño, pero para mí todo esto no es más que una trampa comercial para obtener más ganancias en los fríos días del año.

De todos modos ¿cómo debería ir esta epístola?

Supongo que le gustaría saber si he sido bueno este año. Pues... lo he sido excepto por esos momentos de tentación, en los que no puedo controlar mirar por debajo de las mini faldas (agradezco mi corta estatura) arrinconar a una traviesa peli naranja que solo sabe hacerse la dura, de lanzarle jodidas indirectas a un emo-tivo que estudia en mi salón, y de no poder evitar sonrojarme al ver al NO novio de mi hermano, de buscar siempre que me acaricie el cabello diciéndome con esa encantadora sonrisa en la cara _¿Cómo estas Ike? _Para yo simplemente responder una tímida sonrisa, y de cerrar mis ojos he imaginar que es a mi a quien con sus divinas manos hace suspirar y estremecer tanto, igual o hasta mas que a Kyle.

Pero espero y no te lleves una mala impresión de mí, no soy un niño depresivo con problemas del corazón que desea que su hermano muera para quedarse con su futuro cuñado. Todo lo contrario, siempre estoy con una sonrisa en la cara y me gusta disfrutar de la vida. Además no imagino a alguien más perfecto para Kyle.

De igual forma no pretendo aburrirte con mi vida. Haré que esta carta valga la pena y empezare a pedir presentes.

1) Quiero que el cojonudo de Stanley Marsh deje de prestarle tanta atención a mi hermano Y ME HAGA TODO SUYO

2) También quiero que la hermana del tal Tucker deje de usar su dedo medio para insultarme y lo use para algo mejor, mas útil y prometedor

3) Quiero otra maestra de kínder, que esté más buena y menos loca

Jajaja Nah es broma es broma, no te tomes en serio esos 3 regalos… auuuunque

4) Me gustaría una nueva bandera de mi país natal, las jodidas polillas se comieron la que tenía en mi armario

5) Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que la receta del kutcher Kusher o COMO COJONES SE LLAME que prepara mamá se borre de su memoria y no lo vuelva a cocinar nunca en la vida (tienes que probarla para entenderme) (O-O)

6) Y de último quiero pedir algo para una persona genial con afecciones faciales asquerosas. Que Bob el feo deje de ser tan feo

Sin más que escribir en este intento de carta de navidad, dejare reposar el lápiz en el escritorio y le informare al marica que "nos enseña" que he dado fin a la tarea asignada.

Antes de irme, quiero que sepa Santa, que en otra circunstancia, o tal vez otra vida, depositaría toda mi fe ciegamente en usted.

***o***

**Lamento todo, por alguna razón estaba de mal humor y el capitulo no fue definitivamente como yo quería. Supongo que es por mi falta de musa.**

**También es gracias a mi imagen mental de Ike, más maduro e imperturbable. Casi como un Shikamaru… pero con menos flojera.**

**Bien, terminare la carta de Damien y me iré a dormir, es lo mejor cuando ando con este genio.**

**Por favor no me odien. Yo las adoro U.U**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Porque la gente sale a comprar los regalos a solo unas horas para navidad? QUE NO SABEN QUE ESO ES VERGONZOSO  
>pero si eso es lo que hiciste tu hoy…<br>¡HEY QUIEN DIJO ESO!**

**Me hace feliz que mi extraño mal humor de anoche se esfumara, le agradezco a LittleMalory y al capitulo de South Park de anoche, fue divertido. **

**Pero aquí lo importante es que la carta de Damien esta hecha y salió tan demoníaca como solo Trey y Matt saben**

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Damien Thorn

Mis peores deseos hacia su persona

DESTRUCCIÓN CAOS MUERTE.

Se supone que tengo que contarte si he sido o no un chico bueno y pues ¿qué mierda te puede importar eso a ti? Bueno o no bueno mi papi me dará lo que quiera, así que al carajo tu y tus regalos... HAMBRE DOLOR SUFRIMIENTO

En fin, solo porque me gusta terminar todo lo que empiezo te contare como me he portado este mugroso año...

Pues Mal, me he portado MUY MAL ¿qué coño esperabas? Soy el anticristo

ENFERMEDAD GUERRAS CRISÍS

No debe ser ninguna novedad para usted, saber que he sido muy malo con todos pero muy bueno en la cama (y fuera de ella) con Pip que es con el único con quien me importa portarme bien. Inicie una vil apuesta en la que los "seguidores del bien" apostaron a favor de mi padre, queme los juegos del patio de la escuela y convertí al miserable de McCormick en un ornitorrinco, el cual murió, lastimosamente no gracias a mi. Además he sobornado, he chantajeado, he amenazado, he mentido, he hecho trampa, he conspirado, he torturado, he asesinado y...

Un momento... ahora que lo pienso y lo recuerdo (bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, no porque mi memoria falle COMO OSA PENSAR ESO DE MI ¡LO MATARÉ, LE JURO QUE LO MATARÉ BRUTALMENTE HACIENDO QUE SE RETUERZA EN UN MUNDO DE PESADILLAS DONDE EL DOLOR PREVALEZCA AJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... oh si ¿no que usted es omnipotente y lo sabe todo?... o tal vez me este confundiendo de enemigo… Mierda no lo recuerdo

TRIPAS SANGRE CEREBRO… no cerebros no… NO SOY UN JODIDO ZOMBI. Lo intentare de nuevo

PESTES ODIO Y EL PUCHI DE OPRAH PARA TODOS ¡SI! MUAJAJAJAJA

El punto es que no voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo (el tiempo, MI tiempo es oro) escribiendo algo que los dos sabemos ¿verdad?

Ya que mi padre es suciamente rico (y por lo tanto yo también), asquerosamente guapo y terriblemente inteligente, por lo tanto no me hace falta casi nada (y menos algo que me pueda dar alguien tan patético como usted), aún así me he tomado la molestia de hacerle un listado de cosas anheladas:

1) Quiero que el marica de mi padre termine con Sadan ¡SE LA PASAN TIRANDO EN MI CUERTO! Dejando sus vibradores látigos lubricantes y ropa interior de cuero negro por ahí, y por si fuera poco ACAPARAN MI CAMA Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE PIP Y YO PODAMOS…

2) Quiero una cama nueva

3) No quiero que nadie descubre que soy un yaoistero que le encanta ir a las convenciones pokemon

Se ha comprobado que todos los que se enteran de este secreto aparecen misteriosamente boca abajo en el río

4) Y hablando de pokemon, quiero un disfraz de Ash

5) Quiero que Gittler deje de cantar esa estúpida y deprimente canción del árbol de navidad

6) Analizando mi cuarto deseo, también quiero un traje de pikachu… tu sabes, para que mi pokebola no se sienta solita

7) Deseo que el infierno deje de ser tan caliente MIERDA ME COCINA EN MI ROPA NEGRA

8) Quiero que Crhis vuelva con papá, al menos el era menos DEMENTE HIJO DE PUTA y su dulce de calabaza tenía un sabor increíble (cochino interés)

No siendo mas me despido exigiéndole que se limpie bien los pies al entrar ¡YA HAY SUFICIENTE BASURA EN EL INFIERNO!

Satanas orneo galletitas… carajo que gay suena eso… tal vez si escribiera… nah no hay caso, el dueño del inframundo es un maricon sin remedio… el punto es que si decide entrar… puede tomarlas. Eso si…no le recomiendo beber la leche… puede que no sea de vaca

Antes de dar fin a este manuscrito. Quisera pedir un noveno deseo

9) Quiero que Dios le quite el castigo a Pip y lo deje salir del cielo a verme, ya que solo así yo podre pasar la mejor navidad de todas.

Por cierto. Recuerde que aun esta amenazada a muerte por dudar de mi memoria. Así que yo siendo usted me andaría con cuidado

Firma: PANTALONES ZAPATOS Y CALZONCILLOS… digo DOLOR AVARICIA SUFRIMIENTO

***o***

**Mi mejor amigo me ayudo a escribir el resto de los deseos. Y ya que el adora a "flyffy" (el perro de 3 cabezas que vive en el infierno) me pidió que lo añadiera… de hecho me pidió que a Santa se lo comiera dicho perro. Pero si se lo comía los deseos de bebe Kenny y Butters no se cumplirían U.U**

**Así es QUEDAN 3 CHINGADAS CARTAS**

**Pero al carajo quiero saber que les pareció esta =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por fin una fémina. Ya estaba cansándome de tanta testosterona  
>Con ustedes, Barbará Stevens<br>Propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**ShinigamiJazzDark89 SABIA QUE ERA ZOMBIE ¡CARAJO! PUTO WORD PATEARE TUS JODIDAS BOLAS *se va a patear dichas bolas***

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Bebe

Querido, amado y adorado Santa. Primero déjame felicitarte por ese look tan clásico que usas este año (el rojo te queda TAAAAN bien) a ver Santita dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto para mantener tan sano tu rostro? Con todo ese estrés de revisar listas hacer regalos y volar por el mundo en solo una noche yo ya tendría mi hermosa y felina cara destruida. También me gustaría saber ¿donde compras tus botas y si tienen para mujeres? Las botas son uno de mis zapatos favoritos *3*

Ahora es tiempo de que tu preguntes. Y conociéndote (?) se que preguntaras ¿si bebe a sido una niñita buena?

Ya me deje de esas malas andanzas, ya no robo novios, ni tengo amigas feas por interés, y deje de usar la hipocresía con las bonitas (ahora uso mis puños CUYA MANICURA ES LINDISIMA) ya no seduzco a mi profesor de matemáticas para que me pase la materia (se jubilo este año) lo que dio resultado a una inteligente y muy estudiosa Barbará. Ahora convivo mas con los palurdos de mi escuela y almuerzo en la cafetería (y hasta una vez me atreví a probar su comida) Ya no aliento a Wendy a portarse mal. Solo fueron unas pocas veces. Tan pocas que puedo enumerarlas con los dedos de mi hermosa mano y aun seguirían sobrando 2 dedos

*Cuando la incite con zapatos  
>*Cuando la incite a golpear a Cartman<br>*Cuando la incite a operarse los senos

Pero dejando de lado a mi pelinegra amiga, me enfocare de nuevo en mí. Y

Te encantara saber que la respuesta es SI. He sido una niña encantadora, educada y cool todo el año.

Así que espero con real y creciente ansia mis lindos y envueltos en coloridos papeles con enormes lazos MIS OBSEQUIOS

Aquí esta la humilde lista:

1) Quiero zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias, botas, tacones, mocasines, conversse, adidas, RS21 ¡Y UN SINFÍN DE ZAPATOS!

2) Quiero la línea Lebel de cuidado y belleza personal: brillos bases polvos mascara de pestaña color para ojos tratamiento para risos cremas corporales perfumes y esencias de baño

3) Quiero el nuevo bolso de Mariah Carey. Pero no el violeta de pana. Quiero el rojo con asitas metalizadas de dije con imán

Y ya mencionados esos pequeños fetiches femeninos, vienen los deseos del alma. Y no me refiero a la estupidita de alma cuyo casillero esta al lado del mío

4) Deseo que hagas que Clyde se enamore de nuevo de mí. Desde que se entero de la trampa de los zapatos ni ha querido si quiera volver a verme a la cara. Pero mi rubio orgullo no permitirá que me arrodille a sus expensas QUE SE JODA ESE BOLUDO

5) Quiero que mis tetas dejen de crecer, ya no puedo acostarme boca arriba porque las muy boludas se vienen hacia mi cara y no me dejan respirar

6) Quiero que mi miopía desaparezca OSEA YO CON LENTES never

7) Quiero, NO, deseo, NO, QUISEO, si esa es la palabra que buscaba, quiseo un gatito PARA PODER AMARLO ABRAZARLO ACARICIARLO PEINARLO ENLAZARLO (con muchos lasitos de colores) Y ENTUTÚSARLO *w*

8) Quiero una foto de primer plano DEL EXQUISITO TRASERO DE KYLE para poder tener inspiración cuando me este mas… MASAJEANDO IBA A DECIR MASAJENADO

9) Y más que el bolso de Mariah Carey DESEO SABER POR QUE COÑO TODOS EN ESTA ESCUELA SON MARICONES con tanta carne fresca y femenil de buena calidad y todos esos cojonudos prefieren tragar sables

Por esta navidad es todo Santita, ¿verdad que he reducido drásticamente mi lista de regalos? El año pasado fueron 14 *sonriendo nostálgicamente* que buenos tiempos.

Me gusta ser original, y elegante. Por eso en lugar de galletas que de seguro se irán hacia tus muslos en la mesa hay pavo y vino. Siéntete como en tu casa pero ten mucho cuidado con la alfombra ¡ES NUEVA! Y no queremos que mamá lo castre con los dientes verdad n.n

Saludos a la siempre elegante señora Clous

Besitos: BB Stevens

***o***

**Tan linda Bebe *v* ella me cae un mundo de mejor que Wendy, sobre todo en el episodio en el que halaga el bien formado y redondito trasero de Kyle…**

**Carta a Santa  
>De Ela: Querido Santa se que tengo 7 años que no te escribo pero esto es urgente. DESEO TENER EN MIS MANOS LAS NALGUITAS DE KYLE *¬* <strong>

**Que pervertida nonono**

**Solo queda Kenny y Butters, quienes nos alegraran en navidad. Nos estamos leyendo y felices casi Navidad/Janucá **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y un feliz cumpleaños a mi mamá *v*y a Jesús Cristo xD**

**Perdamos el tiempo y háblenme sobre sus regalos  
>Los míos fueron lindos: un gorro tejido igualito al de Stan, una taza de SP, un mp3 y una Pascualina<strong>

**ARIGATOU A TODA MI FAMILIA QUINES ME CONSIENTEN Y ALIMENTAN MIS OBSESIONES **

**South Park no me pertenece, al igual que Kenny. Es de Trey y Matt**

***o***

Querido, rechonchito, y adorado Santa

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Te lo desea un casi sobrio Kenny =D

Navidad PONCHE Navidad PAVO Navidad BUTTERS VESTIDO COMO LA SEÑORA CLOUS

Amo la navidad

Y amo ser un niño que se porta bien… bueno casi bien… bueno… parcialmente bien…

El punto es Clous, que aun sigo haciendo travesuras

PERO NO ES MI CULPA

Son los demás los que me llevan a tomar esa mala actitud. Sobornándome con sus olorosos y verdes billetes

No es mi intención ser un mal chico. Si, se que soy adicto a cosas carnales, y pecaminosas, como el sexo, el alcohol, la porno, los cigarrillos, el sexo, el dinero, las fiestas, el sexo… Entre otras

Pero Santa, debes saber que he mejorado considerablemente. Y es todo gracias a mi pequeño rubio, quien me ha hecho cambiar, y mejorar, preocuparme por cosas importantes, interesarme en el futuro de mi hermanita Karen, apoyar a mi hermano Kevin en sus decisiones (si son buenas obviamente) ayudo mucho a mi madre, estudio mucho y soy un excelente Cupido (no es por presumir pero jeje la primera follada de Kyle y Stan la planee yo)

Y por eso es que me creo merecedor de un pulgar en alto. Y uno que otro regalín

Pero antes de hablar de mí. ¡Hablemos de los boludos que me rodeas!

1) Para Stan quiero un delfín de juguete, para que cuando Kyle no quiera entrar a la bañera con el tenga compañía =D

2) Para Kyle quiero… espera… Kyle es judío… =S

3) Para Cartman quiero… espera… CARTMAN ES MIERDA =D

4) Para Karen quiero un mañana hermosos como ella =) y también la casita de fiesta en la playa =D

5) Para Kevin quiero… nah el puedo comprarse sus cosas ¿te conté que tiene trabajo?

6) Para Craig quiero… neeee que se joda Craig (chúpate esa FUCKER)

7) Para Tweek, Token y Clyde quiero paciencia, esos pobres deben convivir con Tucker muuuuucho tiempo

8) Para el señor sombrero quiero un nuevo sombrero. Y para el señor Garrison un nuevo señor palito

9) Quiero que mi madre se consiga un billete de lotería ganador y pueda comprar algo decente para la cena

Y de ultimo pero no menos relevante, Para Lilian Cartman quiero un nuevo muñeco inflable de Antonio Banderas. Desde que se le daño quiere usarme a mi para saciar su sed de… jeje bueno, de eso *escalofríos*

Ya finiquitados esos puntos, hablemos de mi.

1) Quiero un látigo y sexy ropa de cuero para mi Butters (viva el sadomasoquismo!)

2) Quiero un calendario autografiado por Butters. Y con fotos en poses comprometedoras de el. Si en las fotos hay escases de ropa. Mucho mejor

3) Quiero un nuevo anarok anarajado. Este ya huele a ratas… ¿me pregunto por que?

4) La colección 2012 de Play Boy

5) Una dotación interminable de lubricante

6) Quiero que para la próxima vez que muera la tela del ataúd no este hecha de satén. COÑO SOY ALERGICO A ESA MIERDA… mis amigos deberían saberlo

7) Quiero una caja de bombones de mantequilla. No, no son para mi, son para dárselos a Butters… ¿qué por que no se los compro yo? Serás pelotudo HELLO soy pobre

8) Quiero que omitas que te dije pelotudo arriba

9) Quiero un cupo en la universidad de Denver. Todos mis amigos irán allí, hay mucha diversidad de carreras, y no quiero ser el único campesino ignorante sin un titulo. Porque esa será la diferencia entre ellos graduados y yo. UN TITULO =D

Sin más tinta para seguir pidiendo regalos Santa. Me largo de aquí, antes que descubran que fui yo quien acabo con el único lapicero en la casa

Por cierto. En casa de Leopold hay chocolate y ponquecitos, están muy ricos porque no solo ayude a prepararlos, si no que también me comí algunos =D

Nuevamente feliz navidad  
>Kenny McCormick de Butters<p>

Posdata: Ya se que pedir de regalo para Kyle. Quiero un trompo de esos judíos que al girar salgan un montón de luces de colores como si fueran láseres y que suene TITITITITITIRIRI al dar vueltas =D

***o***

**¿Se me da lo pervertido? Es posible. Pero el Kenny adorable siempre le ganara al pervertido**

**Solo nos queda la carta de Butters, (la cual quedo tan cuchirrara) para terminar este fic.**

**Aun pienso en si publico o no la del 31… es que, mas que una historia de año nuevo parece el  
>regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Kenny<br>Si, Kenny es el protagonista. Pero no diré mas, ya que puede que a la final no tenga suficiente valor y no lo suba.**

**En fin, nos leemos a la noche junto con Butters en el cap final.**


	10. Chapter 10

**En el capitulo 10 de este fic, la carta de Butters llego, junto al final (?) Este fue mi patético intento por imitar la canción de navidad de los 12 días. Lectoras, llego el ultimo capi ¿ahora que harán para entretenerse? Espero que no pierdan el tiempo sacándose los moquitos y comiéndoselos -.- Nah es broma, yo confió en ustedes ciegamente.**

**Casi igual a como confió en Trey Y Matt de que no me demandaran por usar sus personajes para mis locuras y fantasías *w***

**Dedicado a LittleMalory**

***o***

Carta a Santa

Por Leopold Butters Stouch

¡Jo, jo, jo Hola, amable y siempre sonriente Santa Claus!

¡Me siento tan emocionado, eufórico y feliz en Navidad Viva la Navidad ¡Jo, Jo, Jo!

Me fascina decorar el árbol de Navidad, y hornear ponquecitos pero la mejor parte es darle regalos a tus seres queridos y ver la emoción en sus caras cuando descubren lo que les has regalado.

A Stan le compre un perrito de peluche (muy parecido al ya fallevido Sparky) y te alegrara saber que se puso tan feliz que lloro a mares =D a Kyle le di un libro de mas de 9mil paginas y Eric le obsequie un folleto sobre el autocontrol… el cual debió ser muy gracioso porque se desencajaba de risa en el piso…oh, y a Kenny le regale un frasco grande de lubricante PARA QUE LO USE CONMIGO (OYERON ESO ZORRAS)

Ahora debes estarte preguntando Santis ¿ha sido bueno el joven mantequilla? Yo creo que he sido bueno con mis amigos y no amigos. He acompañado a Stan a esas ridículas protestas en contra de la extracción de leche de las vacas, deje que Kyle me leyera un fragmento del libro que yo mismo le di (nota mental: la próxima vez verificar que el libor no sea tan aburrido) Y HASTA HE VUELTO A HACER PIJAMADAS CON ERIC

Pero también, debo admitir querido Santa que he sido un chico malo, cuando el niño de escuela en casa llego aquí ayude a amarrarlo a un asiento de la cafetería y luego me ligue a su puta hermana, además una vez intente alimentarme de sangre humana, y ni hablar de día en que me comí todos los caramelos de manzana que tenia que compartir con la clase

Aun así, te diré lo que me gustaría me dieras para navidad (si no es mucho pedir y mucha molestia)

1) Que Kenny y su familia tengan mejor suerte económicamente hablando (no es que me moleste ser el que da, es para que Kenny no se sienta tan incomodo)

2) Que Stan y Kyle se declaren y dejen de ser tan obviamente obvios con sus indirectas y miraditas calientes

3) Que mis padres dejen de ser tan estrictos, los amo pero… ¡SALCHICHAS!

4) La felicidad de Tweek, Pip, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Bradley, Gary, Bebe, Chef, Mr Garrison y Mr Sombrero, la directora victoria, mis papás… en fin, para no alargar la lista, la felicidad de todo el mundo, que se acaben las guerras, que halla paz, alegría, amor, unión, tranquilidad, tolerancia, amistad, fidelidad, etc...

5) Y por ultimo me gustaría tener la figurilla de acción de Hello Kitty bombera para completar mi colección

Creo que es todo. . . no tengo derecho a pedirte tanto, además me incomoda un poco abusar de tu bondad y amabilidad. En agradecimiento por tomarte tantas molestias, te deje una taza de chocolate caliente junto a unos ponquecitos, los hice yo mismo (con algo de ayuda de Kenny) si tienes alguna queja o sugerencia házmelas saber y ya veras como para el próximo año te cocino algo más delicioso.

Feliz Navidad querido Santa, espero que no tengas mucho trabajo este año (aunque imagino que si, cada vez son mas los pedidos que te hacen, pobre de ti)

Abrazos y Besos

Leopold Butters Stouch de Kenny

***o***

**Llego el fin  
>¡HEY! Yo diré cuando llegue el fin<strong>

**Fue un verdadero placer perder el tiempo escribiendo estas locas cartas xD jajaja nah en serio, fue un placer, al igual que leer sus rr. Me disculpo por los pelones en mi ortografía, por cualquier incoherencia, por la carta de Ike, la cual aun me jode la conciencia ¿tienes conciencia? Claro que tengo, si no fuera así te habría asesinado hace mucho.**

**Me gustaría y me guiaran en la búsqueda de la verdad y me alienten o me hagan estrellarme contra el piso en cuanto al oneshot del 31/12/11**

**Sin más que decir anuncio, que llego el FIN.**


End file.
